Generally, allograft tissue is swab tested during collection to determine bioburden presence. Typically, swabs are inoculated into a liquid growth medium to determine “growth” or “no growth.” Thus, swabs are utilized to “qualitatively” show microorganism presence. Bioburden relates to the degree of microbial contamination or microbial load, i.e., the number of microorganisms contaminating an object. After contact with a swab during swab testing, the allograft tissue is placed in a procurement bag or other suitable container to prevent future contamination of the allograft tissue. The swab is preserved for future testing. However, swab testing merely tests a surface of the allograft tissue. Swabs are generally swabbed across the entire allograft surface; however, the sensitivity of the swab is poor. Other testing procedures are typically too difficult to carry out during the procurement process. Lack of equipment, cost of equipment, skill required to operate equipment, and size of equipment for other types of bioburden level testing force many technicians to utilize straightforward swab testing rather than other testing techniques.